


Prince of Evil

by seekingSolar



Series: Story of Evil AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, Mercenary Shadow, One-Sided Relationship, Prince Red - Freeform, Prince blue, Servant Green, Story of evil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a red prince, thought to be pure evil. But was he, truly?





	Prince of Evil

Once upon a time, there was a treacherous kingdom. At the top, was a prince, the ruler who was only about 14. The prince’s name was Red, and he had a servant who, oddly, looked quite similar to him.  
He was known to be quite cruel and selfish, often stealing money and riches from the poor, unsuspecting citizens.  
And those who dare disobey him?

Well, the prince couldn’t keep them around, right?  
——————————  
But, if you could believe it, Red was not entirely heartless. He did know love, and he was deeply infatuated with the prince from a far away kingdom. But sadly, the prince did not really love Red back. No, he was in love with another man. The man’s name was Vio, and he had eyes of a deep purple.  
When Red had heard this, his heart had been broken. How dare his one love betray him like this?  
As he sobbed, he told his dear servant, to destroy the country of Purple.  
——————————  
Green had complied, as houses were set ablaze, and many people had been murdered. Witnesses say they’d seen tears fall from the servant’s face as he told the armies to carry out with these actions.  
However, the prince ignored the suffering of the people. It wasn’t his place to care, anyway. Besides.. The boy who Blue had favored was dead, right? He had nothing to worry about.  
——————————  
Soon, the citizens knew Red’s reign had to end. A rebellion was lead by a man named Shadow, a friend of Vio’s.  
The palace had soon been surrounded, and the prince captured. All the servants had fled, even Green.  
Red’s execution was to be at three o’ clock, exactly as the church bells would ring.  
And as the bell rung..  
The prince’s reign was no more.


End file.
